


RWBY Next Generation

by Snowfall66



Series: The Legacy Kids [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Big family, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, Literally all OC's, Lots of OC's, M/M, No plot literally just introducing my version of the RWBY next generation, OC's - Freeform, RWBY next generation, Semblances, Weapons, beacon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall66/pseuds/Snowfall66
Summary: My version of the RWBY next generation crew. Detailing names, appearances, personalities, weapons and fighting styles with some tidbits on how I envision their lives. Hoping to expand this world with stories about the Next Generation mainly of their days in Beacon but if I never get round to it hoping this might spark some stories of your own : ).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Series: The Legacy Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013682
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	1. Sky Ren

**Author's Note:**

> This ones not great they get better as they go I swear ;)

Sky Ren is the eldest of the next generation. The spitting image of her mother, Sky had her father wrapped around her little finger from the first blink of her striking blue eyes. Though a definite Daddy’s girl her bubbly personality and seemingly infinite energy was all Nora. This coupled with her unwavering desire to help, made her a great huntress and brilliant older sister. Sky was a natural-born leader, her confidence and fighting skill made her perfect as a team leader at Beacon and helped her lead the next generation with relative ease.

The eldest Ren’s semblance was discovered when she was very young and could see colours around everyone that others could not. Ren and Nora quickly discerned that their eldest daughter could see a physical manifestation of aura. Each had its own colour and texture but as she grew Sky began to associate different fluctuations in aura with different emotions giving her a valuable insight into both her enemies and allies. Eventually, she learned how to slightly manipulate someone's aura through touch which most notably allowed her to pull someone's aura to a particular point on their body to speed up healing. This also meant she could influence certain emotions and behaviours in someone but only to a certain degree.

Sky’s fighting style is very much inspired by her father's elegance and control. She tends to use her smaller size to her advantage and has been known to spend over half a fight not getting hit, that's not to say she couldn’t take it though, she is her mother's daughter after all. With her team, Sky is very strategic using her semblance to assess the status of her teammates and opponents and her quick thinking to do the rest. Her weapons of choice since her time at Signal were two seemingly simple knives, the blades no longer than seven inches. Over her time at Beacon Sky added quite a few tricks to her knives such as the ability to turn into pistols and infuse the blades with dust and by the time they were done she named them Lumo and Malhela, meaning Light and Dark in a long-forgotten language.


	2. Ember Ren

Five years younger than her sister Ember Ren was the second born of the next generation sporting the same red hair but instead inheriting her father's pink eyes. Though definitely quieter than Sky, Ember had a fire in her very befitting of her name and it was clear for any to see. Dying the ends of her hair red as soon as she was ten and having a taste for short-shorts and crop tops she earned the position of wild child at a fairly young age. That's not to say that she misbehaved but rather she had a clear sense of justice and no quarrels about carrying it out herself usual without anyone being any the wiser. Given her fierce nature, it was unsurprising that Ember loved just as fiercely whether that be her family or her team. She was loyal to a fault and would follow her sister or Team Leader into the fires of hell if she thought they were doing the right thing.

At the age of twelve Ember decided she wanted to unlock her semblance so, knowing that she was going to do it with or without him, Ren took her into Forever Fall during the school holidays (with Glynda and Oscars permission of course) and together they fought for almost a week. As it turned out her semblance was light manipulation, meaning she could bend the light to her will making it solid to create a shield or to simply blind her opponent. Over the years she learnt how to twist and turn the light into projectiles or random objects for the amusement of others though the longest she ever got something to hold its form was an hour. She also became very adept at using her semblance to start fires though always carried a lighter with her so she could draw from the light of the small flame if she was trapped in darkness.

Ember wore a silver bracelet on each arm that, with a flick of the wrist, transformed into specialised guns name Zjarr and Drita which fired taser bullets (she got the idea for compact weaponry from her Aunt Coco). The names meant fire and light, the two elements Ember considered as representing her and the taser bullets she decided on early in her designs for what do you get when you combine fire and light if not lightning. The bracelets allowed her to adjust the voltage of the bullets from barely bee sting to completely lethal and she continued to test new ammo, such as timed tasers and bullets connected by a string, all containing some kind of lightning element. Her fighting style was fluid not relying heavily on her weapons or her semblance but rather a balance of both along with a healthy dose of punching things in the face. She was strong and able to take and deal out hits without breaking a sweat for some time making sparring with Yang a very enjoyable past time.


	3. Hazel Xiao-Long

Hazel Xiao-Long was the next to be born three years after Ember, carried by Blake thanks to a sperm donor program, she was the spitting image of her Faunus mother with large golden eyes, long midnight locks and two black cat ears that Yang reminded her constantly never to cover up. A quiet girl the Faunus preferred the company of her books but her fiery blonde mother learned quickly that she’d always come out of her shell for a challenge. If not found snuggled up to Blake a young Hazel could certainly be found battling it out with Yang whether the be sparring, video gaming or god forbid in Remnant: The Game. There was more than one occasion of a game going on for almost a week to the point that Blake had to hide the pieces just so they’d get some sleep.

At the age of eleven, Hazel’s semblance made an unexpected appearance. Yang and Blake had told the children that they had to go away for a bit leaving them with Hazels godmothers Coco and Hazel. The young girl could tell something was wrong but her mothers refused to tell her anything which frustrated the really quite smart Faunus, however when Blake hugged her eldest daughter Hazel knew instantly that Grandpa Tai was gravely injured. After that Hazel could not control what she saw, it seemed that if she were in skin to skin contact with someone their secrets were revealed to her and she learnt quickly that people didn’t tend to like you when you knew their deepest secrets with only a handshake. Her mothers learnt to deal, leaving it to the last minute to buy birthday and Christmas presents and though they had to sit down and have a long talk about their past mistakes especially Blakes time with the White Fang ad the battle with Salem, they trusted their daughter to keep their secrets and not muted changed. Outside of their small house however Hazel started wearing black gloves and covering as much skin as possible to avoid accidental contact. She became wary of touch and drew in on herself when around others and as much as it hurt her mothers to see her like this they were at a loss on what to do. Eventually, she learnt how to use her semblance for good putting many criminals behind bars in her time as a huntress.

Hazels weapon ‘Midnight Coil’ was a whip laced with gravity dust that could consolidate into a staff and then expand into a shotgun. The dust allowed her to knock opponents away but also to launch herself and her teammates whenever necessary. The weapon itself was one Hazel worked closely with her aunt Weiss on, together the two worked out how to bind the dust with the very fabric of the whip so the effect didn’t run out, a discovery Weiss took back to the Schnee research facility making sure credit went to her niece. Hazels fighting style was quick and precise, moving so fast her opponents had difficulty locating her long enough to land a solid hit. She kept her cool in battle approaching the situation calmly and logically following her Team Leader with ease, however, in the occasional instance where someone (or something) happened to hurt her younger siblings or cousins the usually quiet girl had a tendency to fly into an almost Yang like rage.


	4. Tawney Scarlatina-Adel

Just over a month after Hazel, Tawny was born. Carried by Velvet and a result of the same donation program which Coco and Velvet had entered into with Blake and Yang Tawny was a born haired rabbit Faunus with eyes the colour of fresh honey. Cheerful and sweet with sass to spare Tawny was the perfect combination of her mothers. Coco’s stylish ways left a large impression on her daughter turning her into a kickass fashionista who took no crap from anyone. Her need for fun ranged from high-speed street races to a simple shopping lunch with her best friend Hazel who often found herself dragged out of bed by her perky partner.

Tawny’s semblance revolved around speeding up growth. This ability worked best with plants to the point of being able to control the direction of growth and grow them beyond their normal limits in a matter of seconds. This ability also applied to animals, for example, a medium-sized bird, something she tried during a late night at Beacon with her team (Against their team leaders recommendations) and that almost ended up with her in the infirmary if it had not been for Professor Arc’s timely arrival. It’s safe to say the growth of plants was much safer and more useful. Tawny carried a variety of useful seeds around in her purses such as vines for pinning opponents down, medicinal plants and herbs and various wildflowers and bushes for obscuring themselves or their tracks.

Tawny’s katana ‘Sokolata’ got its name from the Greek word for chocolate, a silent image to both her parents through the names of their own weapons. Her skill with it is undeniable and her style is laced with flips and tricks that only the most athletic could pull off. The young Faunus had a bad habit of talking as she fought whether that be regular discussions with her team’ such as what's for dinner or what they’re wearing to the fall dance, or taunting the opponent something she takes great pleasure in. Many find it incredible that she can dart from place to place doing mind-boggling acrobatics and still be talking with no sign of stopping. However, if it becomes personal Tawny is more than capable of putting her game face on and destroying her opponent in little to no time.


	5. Grey Schnee

Four years after Hazel and Tawny, Grey was born to Weiss and Neptune with the signature Schee hair and his mother's icy eyes. He bore the second name Vasilias until a year after the divorce when the seven-year-old decided he no longer wanted the name of his absentee father. An honourable man Grey Schnee was as protective as he was loyal his first priorities always being his family especially his younger brother and Ruby’s daughter who was his younger sister in every way but blood. Grey found himself stepping up when his father left for good and never really stepped back down though his younger siblings often teamed up with his older cousins in order to get him to relax. He was immensely proud of the work his mother had done, changing the way people saw the SDC, and made it his goal to continue this trend when he took over, Weiss, of course, had every faith that he would change Remnant for the better.

Inheriting the classic Schnee semblance of glyphs Grey learnt to put his own twist on it. Instead of focusing on the element ice like his mother and aunt Grey instead used lightning dust focusing on electricity. His glyphs had a yellow tinge as did his summons and his long sword ‘Edelweiss (Ee-del-v-eyes)’, named after a German flower much like Weiss’ rapier, often crackles with lightning. The handle of Edelweiss contains a dust canister port that usually contains lightning dust but occasionally is swapped out when needed. Grey has been known to use gravity and wind dust but tends to stick to those or a combination of the three, the rate at which he can change the canisters becoming quite impressive as he grew.

His fighting style, though similar to Weiss’ contained a lot more tricks his tall stature and broad shoulders lending to a more athletic style. He often gets close up planting glyphs directly on the enemy to amplify the power of his sword and doing hits more than defending them. Though such a weapon is usually cumbersome and does not support such a style Grey’s talent seemed to be using its weight as an advantage instead of a hindrance and his strength allowed him to move as if it was feather-light.


	6. Blue Ren

Blue Ren, with dark hair and bright blue eyes, was the youngest of Nora and Ren’s children, born just under three months after Grey. Loud and proud Blue had a desire for doing good and the talent to back it up. Almost always smiling he even made those around him feel more positive about their problems and it was impossible to feel uncomfortable or not included when with him. Blue loved his sisters and learnt a lot from them, especially Sky who was going through Beacon when he was growing up, and though everyone told him he would be just like them he was determined to carry out his own path, a plan both Sky and Ember supported. This drove him to work twice as hard, becoming team leader at Beacon and leading his team side by side with Aurelia’s in an alliance that rivalled RWBY and JNPR’s. Blue’s overprotectiveness sometimes got him in trouble (usually with his soulmate Aurelia Rose) but he backed it up with unwavering love and loyalty qualities he shared with his best friend Grey.

Blue’s semblance was simple yet effective. He had the ability to turn himself and anything he was touching invisible. It was discovered early on when, as a prank, ten-year-old Ember jumped out on her little brother and they couldn’t find the toddler for almost two hours. He found this ability very useful as a child and it gave him the title of Prank King throughout the next generation. It also came in handy during his teen years for sneaking around when he could easily hide both him and Aurelia. Unfortunately, it was around the same time that his eldest sister had taken over for Glynda Goodwitch and the new deputy could see their aura’s even whilst they were invisible.

Blues weapons, Shadow and Spirit, have the main form of shields that he wears on his forearms. This supports his close-up powerhouse combat style, hitting opponents with him shields instead of his fits. Both shields condense down to be worn comfortably on his arms and also convert into rapid-fire pistols much like his fathers. Made up of mostly muscle Blue can give as many powerful hits as he can take preferring the simplicity of hand to hand combat rather than the faster more fluid style of his sisters. However, if the need arose he could probably outrun them both much to their chagrin.


	7. Aurelia Rose

Aurelia Rose ‘Lia’ was born exactly 3 months after her pseudo older brother, and 4 days after Blue, to Ruby Rose and a silver-eyed man named Stone. Ruby never spoke of Aurelia’s father so that all she’d known for most of her life was that when she was three Ruby sent him away. Weiss and Ruby became a couple not long before Aurelia’s seventh birthday so as far as she was concerned she had all the family she needed. The small girl with silver eyes and black hair was a bundle of nerves and anxiety never going anywhere without her mother, brothers or her soulmate Blue but when she got over her fears she was a smiley rambunctious girl who shone like gold. Like her mother, she had a hood of her own, this one made of a glittering gold fabric that managed to be stunning but not overpowering. She also often had golden threads laced through her hair, something Weiss started doing for her at a young age. The young Rose spent a lot of her younger years travelling with her huntress mother a perhaps as a result of this she had an overwhelming desire to help anyone she could leading her team to do the same. She also felt she had a responsibility, because of her eyes, to fight where others couldn’t which had a side effect of making her determined bordering on reckless. Luckily, having her older brother in her team served to temper this just enough that they didn’t get into too much trouble.

Having her mother to guide her Aurelia developed her silver eye's ability faster than Ruby though the older huntress was wary of her learning too much too fast. As a result, most of her training was done during her years in Beacon when she and Ruby were given the use of one of the training halls. during this time they also worked on her semblance which made the small girl even more powerful. Aurelia Rose was a conjurer and there seemed to be very few limits to her power. She could not conjure refined dust only being able to create it in its raw form, she could also not create anything sentient. She could conjure, for example, a small bird but it would essentially be an extension of her own consciousness not a being in itself and could never be permanent. Stretching her limits like this, however, was a huge drain on her aura as was conjuring large objects or too many medium objects in a short space of time.

Taking after her mother and great uncle Aurelia had a scythe which she named Serenity and was coloured gold and white. The design was closer to her mothers than Qrow’s however it did differ in that the weapon could split into two smaller scythes. The blade could also condense into the handle forming a staff and of course, the whole weapon was also a bolt action sniper rifle which fired high-velocity dust bullets. Though Aurelia wasn’t as fast as her mother she was still fairly speedy, this combined with her small size and ability to climb absolutely anything (including Blue when she felt like it) meant she ran circles around her opponents. That and her raw talent made her top of her class in Beacon and an exceptional huntress.


	8. Ash Schnee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short one oops

Ash Schnee was born a year and a half after his elder brother four years before the divorce. Packed with personality Ash was a firecracker, one signature grin could have a whole room full of ladies swooning (except the one he wanted to of course). His hair matched that of his brothers, if not a bit more unruly, though his eyes were a darker blue inherited from his wayward father. As a child his father leaving destroyed him but after two years he realised he had Grey, Aurelia and now two badass mothers and that's all he needed. Ash had a special talent for getting on his brother's nerves whilst at the same time cementing the special bond that they and Aurelia shared and could often be found joining Blue as a right hand to the Prank King.

Ash also put his own spin on the family semblance choosing the element fire to focus on giving a distinct red colour to the majority of his glyphs. The power of his glyphs were undeniable, though he rarely used summons, and his skill with them impressive even though he had a worrying habit of setting himself on fire. His twin Scimitars though engraved with flames had a revolving hilt allowing him to use most kinds of dust and unlike his brother, Ash was more varied in his usage. His fighting style could only be described as confidence bordering on cockiness, it’s probably thanks to Weiss and Ruby’s training that he didn’t make stupid mistakes. More than anything they taught all three of their children to expect the unexpected and prepare for anything.


	9. Scarlett and Silver Xaio-Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of these profiles might tack something on the end about what the OG's are doing 'cause obvs they'll be in and around.

Scarlet and Silver Xiao-Long were twins carried by Yang and, thanks to a mix up at the donor program, monkey Faunus with the tails to show for it. Of course, Blake and Yang didn’t mind much but they did have to contact Sun’s parents to ask how to baby proof for monkey babies. They were born 5 and a half months after Ash, Scarlett three minutes before Silver (a fact they were all banned from mentioning fairly quickly). The twins were joined at the hip… or tail until they were separated to each lead there own teams at Beacon and even then the two teams were almost always seen together. Both of them were also very close to Hazel from the moment they were born often going to her for advice even calling her during their years at Beacon. Their penchant for fun was only matched by their penchant for mischief driving Blake very much up a wall whilst Yang was more inclined to encourage them.

Scarlett had inherited Yangs hair both in colour and volume and was similarly protective, only ever letting her mothers, sister and eventually Ash touch it. She had also inherited the Branwen red eyes though they looked a lot more loving in the monkey Faunus than in the Branwen twins, more the colour of roses than the colour of blood. That's not to say Scarlett didn’t also have the Branwen temper but it was rare for the worst of it to come out and usually only because someone has hurt her family. 

Silver also had his mother's golden hair though it was considerably shorter usually only falling around his ears unless Blake wasn’t around to cut it. His eyes were the striking pink of Yangs that should have looked odd given his golden tail and tanned skin yet they suited him perfectly. Similarly, his grin suited him so well that it seemed strange to see him without it, it was a little known fact that at times his temper rivalled that of his twin.

Both Scarlett and Silvers semblances were somewhat similar in that the former had power over air and the later water but both seemed to work in the same way. They could not create their elements (which wasn’t really a problem for Scarlett) only bend them to their will. For Scarlett, this was most useful for blowing away enemies or aiding her jumps pushing herself higher tactics she used often though subtly as Pyrrha once did with her semblance. After a few years at Beacon, she could also change the temperature of the air surrounding her which came in useful during assignments in the middle of nowhere and when the heating broke that one winter, leading to some quite spectacular team huddles. On one unfortunate occasion, the Faunus girl discovered she could rip the air from someone's lungs essentially suffocating them with her mind but it wasn’t something she liked to talk about. Silver’s semblance came in particularly handy when fighting water grim or for making a boat move faster but as those circumstances were rare he had to learn how to use his water manipulation on land. For example, getting an opponent wet with water from a river half a mile away tended to annoy them but if you then introduced only a few grains of ice dust they were now stuck. It was inventive ways like this that he chose to use his semblance as well as giving shows to the younger yers every so often by making shapes above the fountain.

The twins designed their weapons by drawing from their playful nature then making it deadly. The result of this for Scarlett was an extendable skipping rope named ‘Storm Tail’ with dust dispensers in the handles. The dispensers lined the rope with the dust of her choice which then could be activated when it hit the opponent or any other hard surface. Her rope also hardened into a staff, which let Scarlett fight in a technique she learnt from her older sister, and then separate into nunchucks which her uncle Sun was very happy to teach her to use. Silver fought with three juggling balls which he named ‘Dusk’, ‘Dawn’ and ‘Darkness’ keeping them in a case that could coat them in dust similar to his twin's rope. This made them effective projectiles and though he struggled with having to collect them during his first year at beacon he solved the issue by adding a wireless recall function connected to his fingerless gloves. Dusk and Dawn could also turn into rather effective boomerangs and Darkness into a mace for close up combat.

Both twins had a similar fighting style, liking to provoke their opponent into making a mistake, it only frustrated Yang a little bit that her children reminded her of team NEON. Using her tails to climb they made good use of high ground and also used the vantage points to lead their teams. To anyone who watched either of the two teams in battle, it was clear that as they were kicking ass they were having actual joyful fun though when it came to it they trained and worked harder than anyone having a lot to live up to as the youngest of the next generation.


	10. RWBY+ where they are now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief description of what the adults have been up to x

Ren and Nora

Lie and Nora Ren had their first child when they were twenty-two leading them to settle in a small village in mistral. At first, they made Lien protecting the Village and its crop from the grim but when they found out Nora was pregnant again Ren decided they needed a more stable income. This spurred their move to Vale where Ren worked to start up the Lotus cafe. It was a small cafe but it had three separate meeting rooms and five rooms to rent so it became a popular rest stop for Hunters or Huntresses on their way through the city or here to find work. It also became a great source of information, if someone needed to know something about the city and its goings-on they were sent to Lie Ren in the Lotus. Every so often they would still take important jobs or help out their friends in the field but for the most part, Ren and Nora were content with raising their children and running the cafe, not that they didn’t find themselves having a little excitement on the weekends of course.

Blake and Yang

Both Blake and Yang served as active huntresses together until they decided to have Hazel at age thirty. Tai-Yang insisted that they take the house on Patch as it was too big for just him which was how they ended up in Yang’s childhood home. Yang for the most part was still a huntress, taking less dangerous jobs that were fewer and far between so she could spend time with her family. She dabbled in other things, taking a few weapons commissions and giving a few lectures at Signal and sometimes even running a crash course in hand-to-hand at Beacon. After Hazel was born Blake finally started the Faunus Rights group that she’d been sowing the seeds of since they were teenagers. The political group, that the media took to calling Black Wing (an indication that they were the opposite of the White Fang), grew quickly thanks to the connections they’d made as huntresses and only carried out completely legal business, pushing to have laws made or changed, reading allies among companies, dispelling Faunus stereotypes and much more. Ilia quickly signed on as her right hand and together they were taking Remnant by storm, changing the lives of Faunus everywhere and Yang couldn’t have been more proud.

Ruby

Ruby stayed on as a huntress but also played an important political role as the saviour of Remnant. She was consulted on most decisions made by the Council of Remnant (commonly called the COR or core) and often sat in on council meetings or spoke to the people on behalf of the council. At age twenty-nine she met silver-eyed Stone Carrell who trained at Haven but was no longer working as a huntsman so when Aurelia was born three years later Ruby was home more but was still able to work. After she made Stone leave Ruby sold their home in Mistral and took Aurelia with her on her travels, she took less dangerous jobs where necessary and always made sure there was someone trustworthy to watch her daughter and it went on like that for four years. At the age of thirty-nine Ruby and Weiss finally admitted their love for each other and she and Aurelia moved into the Schnee mansion. Ruby continued her work but stayed as close to home as possible focusing more on what she could do with the council than on her own.

Weiss

Weiss worked as a huntress (mainly with Ruby) until she was twenty-five at which point Jacque Schnee died and, as Winter was content with her military life and Whitley trying to distance himself as much as possible from his Past, the SDC fell to her. Weiss worked hard at rebuilding the SDC’s reputation partnering with more small-time businesses and working closely with Blake (at the Black Wing) and Ruby (as a CORe representative). At thirty she married Neptune Vasilias who continued as a hunter, taking long trips and only being home for a few days before leaving again a trend that continued even after Grey was born four years later and Ash the year after that. At age forty Weiss decided she’d had enough and divorced Neptune starting her relationship with Ruby a year later and she was so much happier for it.

Oscar

Oscar played a key role in Salem's downfall and as a result, Glynda trained him directly whilst rebuilding Beacon. Though Ozpin seemed to be gone his knowledge stayed with the small farmhand as did a significant portion of his magic so his training only took three years after which he was elected as Beacons new headmaster just in time for the grand reopening. As the youngest headmaster in recorded history, he had his work cut out for him but with a little help from his friends, he led Beacon to thrive once more. 

Jaune

After the battle with Salem Jaune spent three years helping fix the damage she did. This ranged from rebuilding homes to reuniting family’s and helping those unfortunate enough to deal with their losses. After this Jaune received a letter from Oscar asking him to teach at Beacon and though he was sceptical at first he accepted the offer, choosing to live on campus, and soon found it to be his true calling. He was more than just a Professor to the kids he taught, becoming a confidante for many of them especially the older students who remembered Salem's war. He always seemed to know exactly what they needed both in and out of the classroom earning his place as most loved Professor at Beacon. 

Coco and Velvet

Velvet, like Jaune, was called in to teach at Beacon when it reopened. She was well-loved there and her lessons were known to be quite unique. She preferred teaching through experience (though not to the point of throwing them in the deep end) and when a lecture was unavoidable was known to take the students to sit outside in the sunshine instead of a stuffy classroom. Both she and Coco lived on campus until Tawny was born at which point they moved into a small house in Vale that was only a ten-minute airship away. Coco for the most part kept on as a huntress doing most of her work in or around Vale so she could stay close to her family. She also gave semi-frequent lectures at Beacon which were a huge hit with all the Students. After one of her visits, the halls would buzz for a least a week with whichever death-defying story she’d chosen to share.

Sun

Sun worked as a hunter travelling all over Remnant, he did quite a lot of work for the CORe becoming one of Ruby’s key operatives. On the rare occasion he got some downtime Oscar kept an apartment for him at Beacon where he’d stay to recuperate and also run training sessions with the students. He was asked many times if he’d stay on as a teacher by both Oscar and Jaune but adamantly refused to become ‘a boring, old person, like you lot’.

Pyrrha’s statue

When the courtyard at Beacon was being rebuilt Glynda came to team RWBY and JNOR with plans to put a statue to them in the middle of a fountain right in the centre of the courtyard. Of course, all four girls were completely against the idea and they went through several other options ranging from Ozpin or Oscar to Ren making pancakes (Nora’s suggestion) until they found the perfect design. The fountain stood with a marble statue of Pyrrha Nikos, her eyes looking towards the horizon, Milo and Ankouo held in her hands, not in a battle pose but prepared none the less. The water pooled just below her feet and in the summer there were great spurts of water almost reaching her head. She was not the first lost in the fight against Salem nor was she the last and though she already had a statue in Argus it seemed right to them all that she was the one to represent all they had lost and all they were fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to mention Pyrrahs statue as I feel it would be something of great importance to the next generation even though they never knew her. 
> 
> That's it for these profiles so hopefully, soon I'll be adding some proper stories to this collection. I'm also open to requests or ideas if anyone wants me to explore a particular aspect of this universe or had a story idea incorporating the characters xx
> 
> Also if anyone wanted to write their own one-shot using these characters and would like to send it to me I'd happily post it here and of course, give you full credit xxx


End file.
